The Nightmare Cure
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Takes place after Star Trek: Nemesis. Deanna and Riker haven't been intimate in quite a while, and Deanna has been frustrated. She is frightened of intimacy with Riker due to the trauma she experienced at the hands of Shinzon and desperately wants to heal herself and their relationship. Can she get over her violation and mend their marriage? Rated M for nudity, sexuality and rape.
1. Chapter 1: Flashbacks

**THE NIGHTMARE CURE: A star trek fanfiction by shadowgirl999**

**Chapter one: flashbacks**

**Set after the events of Star Trek: Nemesis, which, as bad as it was, had a certain plot point, especially in this deleted scene I adapt for the story. Deanna Troi is still plagued with nightmares about her mental rape by Shinzon, and Riker helps her cope. Rated M, contains references to rape and sexuality.**

Deanna walked into a turbolift, her long brown hair swaying slightly as the door closed with a hiss not unlike that of a snake. She gulped and felt uneasy, primarily due to what had happened to her the other night.

"Deck 7." She commanded, standing in the middle of the turbolift.

The lift started up as her heart started beating faster, remembering what had occurred on her wedding night. Deanna remembered consummating her marriage to Riker in a way every couple would, with a long night of lovemaking, soft lighting and pleasure…and then it was shattered. Then the image of her husband had been replaced by a vision of Shinzon, violating her body, her very soul…Deanna's stomach lurched as she stood still in the turbolift, breathing slowly. The atmosphere was calm, and yet, Deanna could feel negative energy from all angles. What was going on? She stood still, breathing slowly to alleviate her worry when suddenly, she got the feeling she was not alone in the turbolift…

"Imzadi…" a familiar, cold voice hissed behind her, making her spin around in terror.

Deanna instantly gasped. Shinzon was right there behind her. How long had he been there without her knowledge? The turbolift seemed to stop. Deanna was trapped with her rapist in an enclosed area and there was no hope of ever escaping.

"You're not here!" Deanna said, fear evident in her voice as she backed away.

"Very logical, Deanna." Shinzon said in his low, cold voice as he slowly approached her, his lust for her permeating her mind as she backed as far away as she possibly could. "But your heart doesn't constrain itself to mere…logic."

Shinzon was now inches from her body, making Deanna's heart pound like a machine gun. Her Betazoid senses broadcast his lust, his desire to humiliate her, his sheer malice towards the beautiful woman inches from his body…she backed away into the cold wall as she looked away from his face, trying hard not to think of him.

"Your heart…" Shinzon hissed as Deanna whimpered, turning away until her neck felt torqued. "…longs to discover me. I feel your hunger, to know the Reman ways…the old ways."

Shinzon now held Deanna's head with one hand, forcing her to look at him. She couldn't help but stare as she felt her body reacting to the close physical contact, her mind absorbing the lust he radiated…then in an instant, Shinzon's lips were on hers. Deanna felt her eyes closing in bliss, unwanted bliss that made her panties grow sticky with involuntary arousal…no, she couldn't!

"NO!" Deanna screamed, shoving Shinzon backwards into the turbolift wall.

The clone faded away, leaving Deanna with sticky panties, a pounding heart, and shame beyond measure. Troi dropped to her knees and cried, the cries coming out in gasping sobs of shame and disgrace. As soon as the door opened, she quickly ran out of the enclosed area and into the quarters she shared with her husband Riker. Thankfully, the halls were empty so nobody could see her in such a state, and she dashed into the room like a Horta was after her, sliding the door shut and locking it behind her.

"Oh god…" Deanna sobbed as she leaned against the door and slowly sunk into a crouching position, wrapping her arms around her legs and burying her face in her knees. "…oh god…"

She reached into her pants and found her panties were practically drenched in unwelcome stickiness, making her screw her eyes shut in utter shame. Deanna stood up and walked over to the replicator, taking a deep breath before voicing her order.

"Chocolate sundae." Deanna said, practically whispering the order.

An ice-cold chocolate sundae materialized before her, and she slowly took a bite of it. Her stomach lurched as she ate, the cold dessert only making her feel ill. Deanna barely are two bites before leaving it on the counter and burying her face in her hands, dropping to the floor and sobbing loudly. She couldn't even enjoy her favorite dessert without feeling sick. Deanna's heart pounded as she curled into a ball and cried, her body crying out for pleasure. She felt horrible. Deanna had felt horrible for a long time now, and it was only getting worse. It had been well over 8 months since her wedding night, the first (and last) time she and Riker had made love. Riker was supportive of his wife and respectful and patient enough to respect her decisions regarding intimacy, but Deanna could tell their marriage wasn't going to last without sex. Sex was one of the main keys to a healthy marriage, and she couldn't have sex again. Not without…the flashbacks.

"God…" Deanna whispered as she looked up at the sundae with teary eyes.

It was melted now, a messy puddle of waste, much like how she felt now, much like the sticky puddle of feminine juices that had made itself known in her panties. She drank the ice cream, because that was really all she could do to eat it now, and pulled at the neck of her uniform, which now felt stuffy and hot due to her unwanted arousal. Deanna sobbed and cried as she jumped to her feet and glanced about her, looking for any sign of Shinzon anywhere nearby. She was alone now, and she felt so…restrained by her uniform that she couldn't stand it. Deanna tore at the zipper at her jacket, ripping it off and hurling it onto a chair. She then tore off her shirt and desperately kicked off her pants, standing in naught but her blue underwear in the middle of the room. Deanna took deep breaths, looking in the mirror on the wall as she looked at herself. Her long brown hair was looking ratty and tousled. Her makeup was running due to her tears, and her eyes were red and puffy. Her skin was pale from fear and Deanna felt her heart sink as she realized her sky-blue panties were totally drenched with her juices.

"I told you that you long for me…" Shinzon's voice whispered in her ears as her rapist's image slowly appeared behind her in the big mirror. "…you desire me and you can't deny it."

Deanna backed away, feeling her heart pounding as his hands reached out and held her half-naked body inches from his own, forcing her to kiss him as his lips brushed hers…

"NO!" Deanna screamed, kicking at her rapist and shattering the mirror in front of her. "No, I will never desire you! I will never-!"

"Deanna, calm down!" Riker's voice called out as she quickly turned around, hyperventilating and sobbing uncontrollably. "It's okay honey, I'm here."

Deanna wiped her teary eyes as she looked at Riker, now clean-shaven and standing before her in his usual Starfleet uniform. She stood in her sweaty bra and panties, which by now were dripping with her sexual juices, and buried her face in her long hair, sobbing loudly.

"R-Riker! Riker, I'm so sorry…" she sobbed as she hung her head and looked at the mirror, now a shattered mess of silvered glass.

"Sssh, it's okay dear." Riker whispered as he wrapped his arms around his half-naked wife, kissing her gently. "What's wrong?"

Deanna sobbed and shuddered as she leaned into his arms, feeling warmth and comfort from him with her empathic powers.

"I had an…episode with this…vision of…of…" she sobbed, frightened to even speak her rapist's name. "…Shinzon. He was with me in the turbolift, he held me and…violated me."

Riker squeezed her tighter as she sobbed and cried, her large breasts heaving with her breath as they were restrained by her brasserie.

"He told me I desired him…that I wanted to feel him…" Deanna sobbed as she buried her face in his chest. "…and I can't even deny it! My body, it tingled so badly, I felt so hot, my heart was beating so fast, I could taste his lips, feel his touch, his hatred, I could even feel his lust and…and I liked it!"

Riker held his lingerie-clad wife tighter, making her squeeze him with her slender limbs. He gently kissed her neck, eliciting a moan as Deanna shoved him away.

"Please, no." Deanna begged, turning away. "Not right now. I just can't."

Riker lay back down, spooning her instead. Deanna let out a sob that echoed through the bedroom, making him turn her around so that he looked into her large eyes.

"I…I'm sorry. It hurts so much, but I can't make love to you." Deanna said as she snuggled into him. "It kills me not to make love with you, but…every time I even get…turned on…anymore, I see…him!"

She burst into tears and beat on the bed with her fists, crying out loud as a low keen of sorrow sounded from her throat. Deanna rolled around on the bed, trying hard to sleep as Riker held her closely, his arms feeling safe and warm now that she was a little more awake now.

"It's okay, he can't touch you anymore." Riker whispered as he held the blankets around Deanna's lovely, half-nude body. "You're in my arms, and everything is safe. Shinzon is dead, and he has been for 6 months now."

Deanna sobbed as he gently massaged her sides, moving to her flat stomach and slowly over her smooth thighs, pausing slightly when he touched her panties. Deanna looked away in shame as his fingers came away sticky and wet from her unwanted arousal.

"I hate him so much…" Deanna moaned as she rolled over and crossed her legs, hiding her head under her pillow. "…and yet…in r-real life as w-well as my d-dreams…it feels good! Why does it f-feel so d-damn good?!"

She sobbed uncontrollably as she hid under the pillow, crying her eyes out as Riker held his half-naked wife closer. He hugged her, which was all she could take now, and snuggled into her in a loving embrace. Deanna let out a moan like a wild animal's cry, burying herself in the mattress.

"It f-feels like I'm g-going insane!" She cried as she beat her fists against the bed, pounding and screaming as her bra and panties stuck to the bed, soaked through with sweat and cum. "And I'm sorry, I'm sorry I've ruined out marriage, I'm sorry I can't have sex with you, I'm sorry that I'm so damn sensitive…sometimes I just wish I couldn't feel anything at all!"

Deanna sobbed louder as she pulled at her bra, trying to pull the sweat-stained cups away from her breasts. She felt so uncomfortable in her underclothes now, so filthy and stained and…violated…she couldn't stand one more moment in them and she just wanted to be naked, much like she and Riker had been on their wedding day on Betazed and after, their wedding night. It was a sexless consummation, unlike their night of passion onboard the _Enterprise. _

"Deanna…" Riker whispered as he hugged her close. "…what do you need? I'll do anything for you, just tell me."

Deanna sobbed louder as she leaned her head on his shoulder, taking a deep breath. She looked at her skin and realized it was oily and filthy, the result of a month without a shower. Any time she showered now, she had an involuntary orgasm due to the water beating down upon her bare breasts and back. But now, with Riker here, she didn't feel as ashamed.

"I d-desperately need a b-bath." Deanna sobbed, tugging at the straps of her bra.

"Of course, I'll draw you one now." Riker said as he gently took her by the hand and led her into the bathroom, his wife shuddering with every step.

Deanna slowly entered the bathroom as the sound of water filling the tub felt like music to her ears. She slowly unhooked her bra as Riker respectfully turned around to give her a little privacy.

"T-Thank you so m-much." Deanna said as she stood naked behind him, hugging him close.

"No problem, Imzadi." Riker said, gently reaching behind and petting her hair.

_**Imzadi. **_Deanna shuddered at the word. It was the betazoid word for 'beloved', but now that her rapist had used that word…it felt filthy, corrupted, a thing to remind her of what he had done to her body, her mind…she pulled away and shuddered as she slid her panties, now absolutely drenched in her juices, from her body. They hit the ground with a dull _squish_, making her cover her vulva in shame as she crouched down low in the bath, back to her husband. Deanna's panties were as soiled as she felt right now, filthy and stained with her shame. She kicked them aside so she didn't even have to look at them, feeling an unwelcome throbbing in her vulva.

"Now, I'll give you some privacy if you want." Riker said as he poured bubble bath into the tub, following with a handful of bath salts. "Would you like to be alone?"

"No, please stay!" Deanna cried, a little quicker than necessary. "Could y-you please…s-scrub my back?"

She didn't want to stay alone, she couldn't. Deanna leaned back in the tub and took a deep breath, shuddering with every inhalation. She felt the hot water running over her feet and gasped as the liquid washed over her sticky vulva. Riker took off all of his clothing and picked up a sponge, gently squeezing soap into it and moving towards his wife. She flinched as the soft sponge touched her bare back, feeling rougher on her skin than before.

"Would it help if I told you what I'm doing?" Riker whispered, Deanna closing her eyes at his voice.

Deanna nodded, her eyes screwed shut. She took a deep breath and sat up straight, shuddering in mental pain. She didn't even look at her husband's bare body as she turned off the faucet, afraid of seeing Shinzon again.

"I'm scrubbing your back now." Riker whispered as he rubbed the sponge over her shoulder blades. "Then I'm going to move over to your front."

Deanna gasped as the sponge felt like sandpaper on her naked skin, rubbing her shoulder blades. Suddenly, a wave of warmth rippled through her body, making her blush as the sponge rubbed over the small of her back. Deanna felt a throbbing between her legs and crossed her thighs, closing her eyes and gasping in arousal. It felt so good…she leaned back into the sponge and moaned, drawing in a choked breath.

"Deanna?" Riker asked as she quickly opened her eyes. "Are you okay?"

She realized she had moaned louder than she thought, and blushed dark red, leaning forwards a little. Deanna took a deep breath and turned around to face her husband.

"It's f-fine, Riker." She said in a low voice as she kept her eyes screwed shut. "The water…feels great."

"Good. I was afraid I'd made it too hot." Riker said as he continued scrubbing. "Tell me if anything hurts, okay?"

But it was too hot. That was what Deanna loved about it. She leaned back into Riker and bit her lip to stifle any future moans, cracking her eyes open a little to sate her curiosity. She saw Riker naked before her, his manhood fully erect. The image became etched in her mind as she leaned back and felt the cold tile against her bare back. Deanna shuddered as Riker gently scrubbed her clavicles, moving around to her full breasts.

"May I?" he asked as he looked up into Deanna's eyes.

Deanna shook her head.

"I-I'll scrub them. You can s-scrub my b-back." She stammered as she turned around.

Her breasts were still too sensitive. Deanna was worried about anyone, even her husband, touching them now. She arched her back as she scrubbed her breasts with her soft hands, drinking in the sensations of Riker scrubbing her back. She felt a warmth between her legs growing as it raced through her body like wildfire, heating her blood and making her heart pound like a drum. Deanna gasped as Riker scrubbed her buttocks and thighs with the sponge, making her knees shudder as she scrubbed her own vulva, which was dripping in pre-cum now.

"Deanna?" Riker asked as Deanna shook and shuddered. "Are you okay?"

Deanna couldn't answer. Her mind was racing as her heart beat faster and faster, and her knees shook even more. She rubbed the soap over her belly, making another wave of pleasure ripple over her body. The water, the soap, and her husband's hands on her naked body…it all felt so good…she just couldn't hold on.

"Oh god…!" Deanna gasped as she shook, closing her eyes tightly.

She shuddered and threw her head back in pleasure, feeling the tingling sensation wash over her body like a jolt of electricity. Deanna moaned out loud as she exploded in pleasure and almost collapsed, Riker catching her naked body as she almost fell on her back.

"Oh my god…" Deanna moaned, looking down at her sticky, cum-drenched thighs. "…did I…? I didn't mean to…what is wrong with me?!"

She burst into tears and dropped to her knees, curling into a ball and sobbing loudly as Riker gently rubbed her back.

"Honey, it's okay. You're going to be all right, I'm just going to call Beverly." Riker said as he picked up his communicator badge and pressed the button. "Dr. Crusher? Can you come up to Deanna's quarters?"

"**Is everything okay?" **Beverly's voice said over the badge as Deanna sobbed louder.

"I don't know, but she's not…functioning…like she usually is." Riker said as he pulled Deanna out of the tub, his wife's skin feeling clammy and turning pale. "Come quickly!"

He snuggled into Deanna as the naked betazoid sobbed louder, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Oh g-god, what's w-wrong with me…?" Deanna moaned, letting out a low keen of fear as she leaned back against the tub. "I'm s-sick, I k-know I'm s-sick…just l-let me d-die already…"

She cried out loud as the door to the bathroom opened and Dr. Crusher rushed in, holding up a medical tricorder to analyze Deanna's shaking body.

"What happened?" she asked, concern in her voice as her reddish hair draped in front of her face. "Riker, what did she do?"

"We were showering…she said the water felt good…we were scrubbing each other, and then…she just…came." Riker said as Beverly scanned both of Deanna's eyes.

Her eyes were dark, the pupils dilated and black as midnight. Beverly scanned her entire body with the device and looked over the readings, her body language relaxing slightly.

"Oh, that's a relief." Beverly said as she hugged Deanna close. "Deanna, this is nothing to worry about, and definitely nothing to be ashamed of."

She pulled back and looked Deanna's eyes, making her sob as the counselor's lovely eyes were red with tears.

"It's a part of rape trauma syndrome. After something as painful and mentally damaging as rape, your body is seeking out pleasure anywhere it can get it." Beverly said as she took Deanna's hands in her own. "Your body is only trying to heal itself. Your skin has become five times more sensitive to pleasurable sensations to try and block out the pain, and sometimes it will result in an orgasm."

"B-But even w-when S-Shinzon was…taking m-me, it felt g-good!" Deanna cried as Riker held her close, rubbing her back. "How c-can I f-feel anything b-besides…him…anymore? I'm sick, I have to be…just…just kill me…I can't take this anymore…it's like…like I'm going insane…!"

Beverly hugged Deanna as she sat in the bath, her red eyes filled with tears.

"This is perfectly natural, don't be ashamed." Dr. Crusher said as she stood up and petted Deanna's long hair. "You will heal, I promise. You are a strong woman and I know you are stronger than this violation."

Riker held Deanna from behind as she sobbed and cried, Beverly stroking her long hair.

"Its okay, Deanna." Beverly said as she stroked Deanna's hair. "You are strong, just remember…you're safe, we are here, and no one is going to touch you without your permission."

She kissed Deanna's forehead like a mother as Riker kissed her ears, making her moan as he stood up and helped her to her feet, wrapping towels around her.

"Just relax and breathe, know that you're with your family here, know that Sihnzon is dead. He can't touch you anymore, physically or mentally." Beverly whispered as she hugged Deanna close, feeling the naked Betazoid relax. "You're free."

Deanna hugged her tightly and took a deep breath, looking at Beverly's face with teary eyes.

"And if you have another orgasm like this, just relax. Know that your body is healing itself the only way it knows how and there is no shame in it." Beverly said as she drew back and looked into her friend's eyes. "It's perfectly healthy after so much pain and trauma. Don't deny your body's impulses."

Deanna hugged Beverly again and cried louder, Riker holding her from behind and cuddling her in a soft, caring, skin-to-skin hug.

"Do you think you two will be okay tonight, or do you want me to stay for now?" Beverly asked as she typed in a command on a PADD.

"I t-think I would l-like a little more p-privacy, please." Deanna stammered as she stood up on shaky feet. "But t-thank you f-for asking."

"We need to get you rinsed off, dear." Riker said as he helped her stand up by holding her arms.

Deanna looked down. Her body was coated in soap that had started to harden, and it would be for the best if they were both rinsed by some water. Some nice, hot, beating-down-on-your-sensitive-parts-water…she shook her head to dispel the desire that throbbed in her legs as she hugged Riker tightly, turning on the water and standing under it as Dr. Crusher stood up and looked at Deanna in concern.

"Are you sure you'll be okay for now?" she asked, looking worried.

"If w-we need any h-help, we'll c-call you." Deanna said as she hugged Riker around the waist, accidently making the towel drop.

Dr. Crusher smirked as Riker turned away with a smirk of his own, moving so that Deanna's body hid his own and making both women giggle.

"Mr. Troi, I'm a doctor. It's nothing I haven't seen before." Beverly joked as she headed for the door. "If there's anything you need, Deanna, anything at all, just call me. Okay?"

Deanna nodded, resting her head on Riker's shoulder as the soothing water beat down on her naked form.

"Good. You two relax now, just make sure tonight is a calm one." Beverly said as she closed the door. "And Deanna? He can't hurt you anymore."

Deanna smiled and hugged Riker close as the door closed, feeling his gentle fingers rubbing through her hair to rinse out the rest of the shampoo as she did the same to him. The two newlyweds held each other, their bodies closer than they had been in over 8 months. Deanna rinsed the soap off of her body and turned off the water, standing naked and tingling before Riker. She then hugged him tightly and kissed him, stepping out of the tub and drying off with a towel as he did the same. The two of them moved in silence, brushing their teeth and walking nude to the bed they shared. Deanna then lay on her back, shuddering as Riker lay next to her.

"You're going to be okay." Riker whispered. "I promise."

Deanna sobbed and sniffled, snuggling into Riker's embrace. The desire burned between her legs, but she was too frightened to sate it. Deanna felt like she was going insane, but stayed silent as Riker turned off the lights, plunging the room into darkness. The darkness that permeated her very being. Deanna was frustrated, but the burning between her legs was just another leftover of Shinzon's brutal rape. Just another part of the nightmare. Just another part of the disease that he had infected her with when he violated her body, mind and soul. And what she needed right now, more than anything…was a cure.

**To be concluded.**


	2. Chapter 2: Healing

**THE NIGHTMARE CURE **

**Chapter two: Healing.**

**Consensual sexytime ahead. Enjoy!**

Deanna couldn't sleep one wink. She tossed and turned in the bed, caught in a restless slumber filled with dreams of rape. Riker held her in his arms, but she broke free during a particularly horrific nightmare to find herself sticky and hot between her legs. Finally, Deanna decided she couldn't sleep anymore. She sat up and burst into tears, sobbing her eyes out as she sat in a sticky puddle of her own arousal.

"Oh god…" Deanna sobbed as she buried her face in her hands, her tousled hair disheveled and frizzed.

She bent over in shame, hiding her face in her hands as she grabbed her panties off the ground and used them to wipe the stickiness from her vulva, hurling the stained garment into the dirty laundry. Deanna then bent over and sobbed, crying in shame as she remembered Shinzon's face, heard him whisper in her ear…

"_**Imzadi…"**_

"Imzadi…" Riker's voice whispered as she whirled around, her reddened eyes catching sight of her husband's face.

She looked at him as she sat on the end of the bed, naked as the day she was born. Riker was holding her close as he cupped her head in his hand, pressing his forehead against hers.

"R-Riker…" Deanna sobbed, hugging him closer.

"It's okay, you're safe. No one is going to hurt you." Riker said as he snuggled into her. "Just cry, it's perfectly healthy to do so."

Deanna burst into tears, sobbing and clawing at his back to pull him closer. She felt like she was falling apart from the inside out, her body betraying her as her desire soaked her thighs with memories of Shinzon. Deanna's stomach lurched as she pushed his face back, replacing it with a mental image of Riker's. It didn't help much, and she still broke down crying in his arms like an infant.

"What do you need, Imzadi?" Riker whispered, rubbing his wife's bare back. "Just tell me, whatever it is, I'll help you."

Deanna considered that for a moment. What did she need? She felt the frustrating burning between her thighs and the shame it brought her, saw the lovely image of her husband before her and felt the tears in her large eyes, her empathic senses picking up the love he felt for her.

"R-Riker…" Deanna said as she pressed herself against his naked form, her thighs growing slick with arousal. "…I need you. I can't s-stand it anymore, I n-need you to make love to me right now."

She pulled herself closer to Riker, breathing heavily as she desperately kissed his shaven face and stared into his eyes. Her eyes were bloodshot, and black bags hung underneath them. She was wearing nothing but her skin, no makeup, and no lipstick. Deanna was raw, naked and shaking with arousal and frustration, every vein in her body begging for sex.

"Are you sure you want this?" Riker asked as he traced her face with his hands, touching her smooth chin with his thumb.

"No." Deanna whispered as she kissed him. "I'm sure I n-need this. I want to feel g-good, I need to f-feel good. I need you to make love to me right now, and I want you to ride me all night long."

She grabbed Riker and pulled him on top of her, kissing him and hugging him tightly as he gently stroked her bare body from her shoulders to her hips, lifting them gently as his wife shuddered beneath him.

"Sssh, don't even think about him." Riker whispered as Deanna closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't even think his name, tonight is all about you."

Deanna took a deep breath, inhaling sharply as Riker kissed her neck and shoulders, stroking her sides as she threw her head back and gasped in pleasure. Riker kissed her clavicles and moved down to her large breasts, suckling her nipples and gently lifting her firm mammaries as he kissed underneath them. God, it had been so long since they did this…

"Ooh…!" Deanna gasped as she moaned in ecstasy.

She felt Riker lifting her hips and squeezing her soft buttocks, kissing her belly and moving downwards as he kissed around her waist. Deanna bit her lip to keep herself from moaning as Riker kissed her vulva, making her shudder. Memories of Shinzon threatened to resurface as she shook and shuddered underneath Riker, forcing her to search out with her mind for her husband. She was rewarded by Riker's loving thoughts gently wrapping around her brain as he turned her on her belly, making her mind relax as she touched his mind. It was as if her brain was having an orgasm, calming every other vestige of her body.

"Oh god…Imzadi…please…" Deanna begged as she felt Riker gently kissing upwards again, kissing her buttocks and then moving up her back to her shoulders. "…please make love to me."

"You don't have to beg for it, Deanna." Riker whispered in her ear as he carefully turned her over, reaching down with his right hand and plunging his fingers into her moist vulva. "I will make you feel whole again, don't worry."

He cupped her butt with his left hand, fingering his wife's pussy with his right hand. Deanna moaned appreciatively as she arched her back, bending so that her vagina pressed into Riker's hand. She felt her inner walls squeeze his fingers tighter as he fingered her deeper and deeper, his hand coming away sticky and wet as he withdrew it.

"Now, get on top." Riker instructed as he lay on his back, his manhood fully erect now. "You are in complete control of your own pleasure tonight, don't worry."

Deanna crawled on top of Riker, kneeling on the bed and gently lowering herself so that his manhood was sheathed by her moist, dripping vulva. She moaned in pleasure as she felt the stiff rod sliding deep into her womanhood. It had been so long since they had done this…Deanna peppered Riker with kisses, grinding against his genitalia as he groaned at the sensation of being surrounded by her moist pussy lips.

"Ooh…!" Deanna groaned as she grabbed his shoulders and ground hard against him, feeling his love and lust radiating through her brain. "Imzadi…my pussy…it feels…so tight…it hurts…!"

"Deanna, I'm so sorry!" Riker whispered as he pulled out of her vagina, making her gasp. "I'll stop right now, don't worry-"

"No!" Deanna cried, clawing into Riker's back in desperation. "Don't stop, keep going."

Riker gently held her in his arms, plunging into her sticky, dripping vulva as she lay there on the bed, spreading her long legs for him. Deanna cried out loud as he plunged deeper and deeper, the rhythm going quicker as she thrust her hips against him slowly. Riker plunged faster, going harder and harder with every thrust.

"Sssh. Slow down, Imzadi." Deanna whispered to Riker as she bit down on his earlobe, nibbling gently and stroking his hair with her long fingers. "We've got all night. No need to rush, just make love to me."

Riker pressed her lips against Deanna's, making her eyes slide shut as he then kissed her eyelids, making them flutter slightly. Deanna spread her legs wide apart and wrapped them around him, trapping him in place. She moaned and cried, her eyes wet with tears as she bent her legs to allow Riker to plunge deeper into her vaginal tunnel. Deanna moaned as his testicles rubbed against the space between her vagina and anus, stimulating her further as the friction between her legs grew.

"Ooh…" Deanna moaned as Riker kissed her neck, biting down as she cried in pleasure. "…just like that, Imzadi. Deeper and harder, please…"

Riker continued plunging in and out, peppering Deanna's lovely face with kisses. He ran his fingers through her long brown hair, Deanna keeping her legs tightly wound around his waist. The two lovers continued making love in the missionary position as Riker lifted Deanna's hips and thrust deeper, stirring the juices growing in her moistened honey-pot.

"Ooh…" Deanna moaned as she closed her eyes, her heart pounding. "…Imzadi…"

Suddenly, an image of Shinzon flashed through her mind, making her shudder as she lay back and winced in fear.

"Sssh, Deanna…" Riker whispered into his wife's ear, making her moan. "…it's me. You're safe, we're okay."

Deanna opened her eyes again, staring at Riker and kissing his neck as he held her head in his hands, pressing his face against hers.

"If you want to stop, just tell me. I'll pull out and massage you the rest of the night." Riker whispered, massaging Deanna's buttocks. "Remember Deanna, your consent is the most important thing tonight."

"No, keep going." Deanna begged, tightening her legs around his body. "Please, Imzadi, I need this…"

"If you insist." Riker whispered as he plunged into Deanna deeper and harder, cupping her buttocks and squeezing them gently.

He then continued the rhythmic thrusting inside of her moist vagina, making her moan and cry as he stroked her hair with his fingers. Riker then kissed Deanna's face, whispering sweet words of love into her ears.

"You are okay, you are wonderful." Riker whispered to Deanna as she gasped, clenching his manhood with the inner muscles of her vagina. "Just relax and enjoy this."

He grabbed her hands and squeezed hard, Deanna squeezing back and winding her fingers between his. She moaned and sobbed, tears streaming down her face as her pleasure grew exponentially. Riker gently thrust in and out, kissing her lovely face and pinning her hands down as she cried out in pleasure. He rocked back and forth, changing angles to thoroughly ream out Deanna's vaginal cavity as she cried out in pleasure, shaking and shivering as he peppered her face with kisses.

"Oh god…Imzadi…!" Deanna whispered as she held him tighter. "I need this…I need this now!"

"Sssh, lay back, Deanna." Riker whispered as he changed angles again, standing up while Deanna lay back on the bed. "This is going to feel amazing. Just let go of any bad memory."

Deanna was lying flat, crying out in pleasure as Riker stood up, his manhood plunged in and out of her body. She moaned and cried as he plunged in and out, his long cock digging deeper and deeper into the tunnels of her moist vagina. Deanna gasped and groaned loudly, hyperventilating before she finally cried out in pleasure at the explosion of his manhood inside of her, her own orgasm following close behind as his hot fluid flooded through her body at high speed.

"IMZADI…!" Deanna screamed at the absolute top of her lungs, throwing her head back as she exploded in the blissful eruption that was orgasm.

Riker exploded again inside of her, flooding her uterus again as Deanna exploded once more, sobbing uncontrollably as she smiled in bliss, pressing her face into Riker's chest. Riker pulled out and hugged her close, cuddling his naked wife in his arms as he pulled her into a crouching position and cuddled up so that their bodies locked together in a ball of flesh. The two naked lovers snuggled into each other's embrace, their hearts beating in sync as the heat between them grew. Deanna kissed Riker over and over as he leaned into her with one leg between hers, his knee growing sticky from the moisture pooled in her womanhood.

"How was that, Imzadi?" Riker whispered, kissing Deanna's scalp through her long hair.

"Amazing…" Deanna moaned as she leaned into Riker's body. "…I can't thank you enough, Imzadi."

She pulled back and kissed Riker again, losing herself in the bliss as he kissed back, pulling her onto the bed and letting her rest on his chest. The two lovers rested for a while, Riker bringing out a bottle of Chateau Picard and pouring two glasses. Deanna accepted one and slowly drank, feeling her breast warm slightly at the alcoholic beverage coursing through her throat. She felt so alive, so wild, she didn't even think of Shinzon, didn't even think of his name. As Deanna drank, she felt so light and free…she thought anything was possible. And that gave her an idea.

"You know, Imzadi…" Deanna whispered as she kissed Riker's neck, flattening herself against his body. "…we never did discuss children."

Riker smiled as he pulled her closer, kissing her full on the lips. Deanna's heart fluttered and it took a few minutes for her to come back to reality, feeling the lovely sensations that she had missed for so long.

"I would love a few kids." Riker whispered as he pulled Deanna closer and kissed her over and over, making her giggle girlishly. "Just as long as you're the mother. You would make an amazing mom."

Deanna giggled again and tackled Riker, kissing him over and over again as she grabbed a mostly-full bottle of contraceptives and hurled them into the garbage, taking his cock in her mouth and suckling him to full erection, pulling off with an audible pop and wiping her lips.

"Then we're going to have to try and do this right." Deanna said with a smile as she mounted Riker, moaning as she ground against him and kissed everywhere she could reach. "After all, we can't go wrong with a little extra practice."

The two of them made love all night long and through to the morning, their naked bodies, wound around each other in exhaustion as they finally wore themselves out with a final mind-shattering triple orgasm. Deanna collapsed in exhaustion on top of Riker as he gently rubbed the small of her back, kissing her scalp.

"Just think…a child of our own." He whispered as Deanna leaned against him, her mind swimming with thoughts of her husband.

"I am thinking." Deanna whispered. "And I love the idea. Thank you so much for giving me the opportunity to be a mother."

She kissed Riker as the two of them passed out from exhaustion, holding each other closely as they drifted off to sleep. Deanna slept soundly, held tightly in Riker's arms. She imagined herself a few months from now, her belly swollen with a baby. She loved the idea of being a mother, and knew Riker would make a great father.

"Goodnight, Imzadi." She whispered, kissing Riker goodnight.

She drifted off to sleep, lulled to sleep by her husband's heartbeat. Deanna was raw, naked and hormonal, ready for motherhood. She would face all the trials and tribulations, the weight gain, the cravings, the birth, the postpartum depression and frozen diapers, everything that being a new mother entailed. Because nothing was more potent than having one who loved you at home. That was the nightmare cure.

**The end.**

**Inspired by my fiancée's suggestion upon re-watching the movie yesterday. She pointed out that poor Deanna would be pretty horrified after that…encounter with Shinzon, and I thought that this could help her heal. Please review if you want more stories like this!**


End file.
